The Tell Tale Heart
by CBarbie92
Summary: He never wronged me; he never lied to me. I enjoyed his gentle caress and his sweet smile. But it was his eyes. Those green orbs did not portray the happiness of his smile or the gentleness of his hands. No, this was something harsh and cold. Gojyo/Hakkai


**The Tell Tale Heart**

**A Gojyo/ Hakkai One Shot**

**A/N:** This was supposed to be for Halloween but I had stuff I needed to do so…oh well! Here it is anyway! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I was nervous, very nervous and I still am. Yet, I know you say that I am mad. I'm not mad, but sharper than ever, my mind is clearer than it has ever been. I can tell you if you want to listen. I can tell you the story of that night.

It's impossible to say how the idea even entered my head but once it was there it was like a recurring a dream, a nightmare. There was no real reason to my scheme because I loved him. He never wronged me; he never lied to me. I enjoyed his gentle caress and his sweet smile. But it was his eyes. Those green orbs did not portray the happiness of his smile or the gentleness of his hands. No, this was something harsh and cold. So gradually I decided to put an end to that gaze.

At some point it became part of my nightly stroll. Stopping in on his bedroom as he slept. I watched him you know. His beautiful slumbering face that made me want to kiss him until he was breathless; until he was dead. But I was afraid of those eyes that were so much harsher than my blood red. He told me that he loved them, my crimson gaze. I cannot tell him the same of his.

And so there I was every night. Watching him in the darkness, so dark that even if he awoke he would not see. The only light came from my cigarette; the red bud growing slightly brighter when I inhale. I was letting the smoke calm my nerves, as I like to do when he sat upright in the bed. His eyes were wide in fear and he spoke, "Gojyo?"

I stood completely still, "Gojyo is that you?"

I smirked as stubbed out my cigarette, slowly approaching the bed. He relaxed when I touched his face, lying him down on the bed and kissing his lips. I maneuvered on top of him and he gently clutched my side. He didn't stand a chance.

I fought not to moan in delight as he clawed at my forearms. I could feel his struggling lessen under the pillow over his face. Before I knew it the deed was done and I suddenly felt calm. I cleaned up quite nicely, not spilling any blood as I neatly cut him up. I did it all in the tub and cleaned it back to a sparkling white. I wanted to keep him, so under the kitchen floorboards was where he went. He liked it there; I know it.

Just as I relaxed into my chair in my bedroom a knock followed by an obnoxious name calling at my door signaled the arrival of my other…friends. I greeted them as usual, lent against the doorframe with a sly smirk on my face. The child ran inside and the blonde monk eyed me a little longer.

"Your arms."

I told him about my nightly escapades with the beautiful women and he scoffed, letting himself in. We sat in the kitchen, myself right over the spot where my lover lie.

As the monk started to speak a dreadful sound reached my ears. A persistent thump that made me quiver slightly in my seat. Ignoring it didn't prove to be so easy as it grew only louder and I knew what it was. A heartbeat! That dreadful noise was my lover's heart. The monk asked where he was and I announced evenly the grocery store. Talking animatedly how much he loved to go there and that he may not make it back before they depart.

The child started uproar and I gladly, nervously, fed into it in order to cover the noise that was now so loud I was shocked my hut of a house did not quake! I tried to escape from green and now violet watched me with a knowing, cold, numbing, gaze until I jumped up, toppling over my chair.

"I did it!" My shout did not move him. "His body is here, just under my feet, under the floor! It was his gaze that lied to me, his gaze that hurt me and I didn't want to see it again! Stop this! Please! Stop the chilling beat of his heart!"


End file.
